Holiday Dopplegangers
by SilverDawn15
Summary: After Xehanort's defeat, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and now Roxas goes to Halloween Town to visit Jack, but is surprised by the sons of Jack and Santa. Will they defeat a villain i Halloween Town or will they lose the world's respect?
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts

Holiday Dopplegangers

It was a smooth ride to Halloween Town, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were going to visit Jack, Sally, Santa, and the others. The only one that was confused was Roxas, after Xehanort's defeat and being revived by Ventus' wish to Kingdom Hearts, he barely remembers visiting the worlds in the Organization.

"Donald!" Sora shouted at the duck. "It would be faster if you weren't quacking in my ear every five minutes!" Roxas laughed quietly, it didn't get anyone's attention, and watched as his friends argued.

Finally they reached Halloween Town, which was now covered in snow, and went to find Jack and Sally. Sora was dressed like a vampire, Donald was a mummy, Goofy was Frankenstein, and Roxas was dressed like Santa, except the red part was white and the trim was black.

They found them in the town square, and they weren't happy, in fact they were worried. "Is something wrong?" Sora asked as he walked up to them. "Where were you?" Jack said sternly. "Sally and I were looking everywhere for you young man, now don't say you were in Christmas Town again because you know how..."

He trailed off when he saw Donald and Goofy walk to Sora. "Ah! Sora!" Jack said happily. "My apologies, you see my son is missing." That stumped the three of them, Roxas was still a bit away from the others.

"Your son?" Sora asked curiously. "Yep, my son Sora," Jack said, a bit sad now. "You see, he's a prankster and a troublemaker. Now he's up and gone, me, Sally, and the mayor are looking for him, and you look exactly like him so I thought you were him."

"Does this young man belong to any of you?" Santa asked while holding another Sora by the collar. That Sora was mad and upset as he was dragged to Jack. "Thank you Sandy," Jack said before he turned to his son. "I thought I made it clear to not go in Christmas Town without mine, Sally, or the mayor's permission."

The boy didn't say anything but pulled out a Halloween-Christmas toy that was nervously laughing. "Ah, those toys always want to scare kids," Jack said as he took it. "So you followed it to Christmas Town to try to get it."

The boy nodded before running off to who-knows-where. "At least your son is calm," Santa said to Jack. "Mine gets angry when a toy from here appears at Christmas Town."

Sora looked at Donald, who shrugged, then at Goofy, who slightly raised his arms in 'I don't know.'

"What do you mean he gets angry?" Sora asked as Santa looked at him. "It's usually a jack-in-the-box that sets him off," Santa said to him. "It looks normal from the outside, but when the jack comes out, and it's from Halloween Town, he gets frustrated and when Jack visits, he gives it to him or Sora."

"Can we see your son?" Donald asked him. "Sure," Santa said calmly. "But you might have to explain to him that you're not Jack's son." They left, with Roxas following, to the Hinterlands that had the Holiday Trees.

After they went through the Christmas Tree, they came to the town square of Christmas Town. "Of all the-get down from there!" A voice shouted from Santa's house. "Another Halloween toy." Santa said as they went to the workshop.

When they were in it, they were all surprised, even Roxas, there was another Roxas that was dressed the same, the white was red, and the trim was white, that was shouting at something on the ceiling. "Don't you guys ever get tired of scaring kids?" He shouted at a pull-duck that was hanging by the string on the ceiling.

"Ohh..." Santa said as he walked to the other Roxas. "Why don't you take a break?" His question scared the other Roxas so much he jumped. "Dad!" The other Roxas shouted. "I can't take a break because of stupid HALLOWEEN TOYS!" The last part was directed at the duck, which laughed at him, making him more angry.

"Well Sora and the others can take care of it." Santa said as he gestured to them. The other Roxas looked at them, eyes widened a bit, then turned to his father and nodded. It took them a while but they got the toy down, and the other Sora was coming down the walkway when the other Roxas shoved it angrily in his hands.

"Well that's taken care of." Sora said as he watched the other two. As they walked out a snowball hit him in the face. "You rusty?" Shock asked as she, Lock, and Barrel got more snowballs. "Not for long." Sora said as he threw one at them.

Everyone, except the two Roxas' and the Halloween Sora, threw snowballs at each other until one hit HTSora on the right side of his face. He didn't even moved until the snowball made him fall over. "Are you okay?" Sora asked him as he got up.

HTSora didn't say a thing, just grabbed the toy and ran away. "What's up with him," CTRoxas asked coldly. "Its just a snowball." Santa turned to his son angrily. "It's what's wrong with his right eye is what's up," He said angrily. "I can't explain it so you have to talk to Jack."

They went back to Halloween Town to find Jack, but found Sally instead trying to calm her crying son. "What happened?" Sora asked as they got closer. "It's his accident," Sally said to them. "He was young when it happened."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, scaring Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "When Sora was young, he would play with the werewolf when Jack was busy with Halloween, until one day he left without us noticing," Sally said with HTSora in her arms. "It was the full moon, and he didn't know the werewolf was berserk at the time. He took one step to him, and the werewolf swiped at him. When he came to he saw what he did, and Sora is still adapting to it."

"He swiped at him," CTRoxas said still coldly. "So what?" After he said that, HTSora took his pumpkin mask off to show long, spiked hair covering his eye until he moved it. They all gasped at what was shown.

"You lost that side's sight," Sora said carefully. "That's why you didn't see that snowball." HTSora nodded, moved the hair back, and put the mask back on. "But why don't you speak?" Roxas asked cautiously.

"Because of what happened," CTRoxas said, finally realizing it. "Him and Jack were visiting when a Halloween toy came, I picked it up wondering what it was until he took it out of my hands as soon as the jack came out. He apologized and said he would get it to stop. I didn't hear the 'to stop' part because I yelled at him. 'I want nothing to do with you!' Then he ran away crying. It's all my fault."

"The missing eye is the werewolf's fault, but at least he apologized." Sally said sternly to him. "At least we can tell him and Sora apart because he's not loud." Donald said, earning a "Hey!" from Sora. "Yep, and we can tell Roxas apart from the other one because he's quiet." Goofy said, earning two "Hey!" from both Roxas' scaring him.

Everyone realized it and just laughed. "Hey Sally," Jack said while holding something behind his back. "Do you know who this is for?" The thing was a pumpkin necklace with a snowflake carved in it. Everyone, except HTSora who was freaking out, looked at it closely.

"It looks like a necklace." Roxas said. "With a snowflake carved in the pumpkin." CTRoxas finished. "I-I've got to go!" Someone said to them. It wasn't until the person left they realized who spoke.

HTSora wasn't in Sally's arms, and she was looking in the direction of the moving cliff(I don't know what it's called so I'm gonna call it that.) "Was that-" Sora didn't need to finish his question when the others nodded.

Sally has tears in her eyes as she nodded. "Sora spoke again." She whispered to the wind. They went to the cliff and saw him sitting on it, panting slightly, with a flower in his hands. It was the same flower Sally had before(in the movie.)

"I'll talk to him." CTRoxas said to the others. "No," Sora argued. "It would be better if-" "It's my fault Sora," CTRoxas cut him off. "I have to apologized." He went through the gate to him until he stopped at the bottom.

HTSora was pulling the leaves off the flower one-by-one, closing his eyes every time he pulled one, until he heard a voice.

* My dearest friend if you don't mind,*

He knew who was singing and looked at him.

* I'd like to join you by your side,*

He stood up and turned around.

* Where we can gaze into the stars,*

This time he joined in.

*And sit together, now and forever,*

CTRoxas made his way up the cliff where HTSora was waiting.

* For it is plain as everyone can see,*

They held each other's hands and stood close to each other.

* We're simply meant to be.*

Then they did something that surprised everyone: they kissed. That got claps and some hoots, until Jack looked at the ones who hooted and they stopped. "He got his wish." Santa said, seeing what was going on.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked him. "He wanted my Roxas to love him for him," Santa answered him. "He made the necklace for him, but Roxas yelled at him so he thought he didn't love him at all."

"Until now," Jack said, watching the two. "He got what he wished for and what he wanted to stop." Everyone, except Sally and Santa, were confused. "The toys will stop going to Christmas Town to scare kids now that these two are together."

Unknown to them, a dark figure was watching. 'So, Jack's son is with Santa's son,' The figure said as its gaze moved from the two on the cliff to Sora and Roxas. 'But these two won't be together.'

* * *

Who is this villain that wants Sora and Roxas apart? The ones that get it correct will be announced in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Holiday Dopplegangers

Chapter 2

Jack asked if they would like to stay the night if they can. "We'll stay until the King calls us." Donald said to him. HTSora and CTRoxas overheard and was excited until they saw a figure in the dark looking at the Sora and Roxas.

"Who's that?" HTSora asked, slightly nervous. "Don't know." CTRoxas answered back. Then they saw green flames as the figure vanished. They don't know who has flames that are colored green, but they could ask their fathers.

They went to the Hinterlands to say bye to each other until they saw the Boogie Boys(I still can't believe they're called that if one of them is a girl.) "That old hag is back!" Shock exclaimed as the tub walked through the forest.

"I thought Sora and the animals defeated her!" Lock shouted as they went past the two, who hid behind a tree. "That blond with them might be his little treasure." Shock said, confusing the other two.

"Lover!" She shouted at them. "Oh." They both said as the tub left. "Old hag?" HTSora asked himself. "Lover?" CTRoxas said, making HTSora look at him in confusion. They shrugged in confusion and left.

At Jack's house...

"I can't believe we have to get that treasure." Shock whispered as they climbed up the wall. "She said she wanted something to make Sora surrender the Keyblade." Barrel whispered as he threw up the sack.

"Just stick to the plan." Lock whispered as he opened the window to Roxas' room. They went in without making a noise, until Barrel hit the floor. Roxas just shifted in his sleep and didn't wake up.

They opened the sack and crept to him... until he turned in his sleep and woke up. "What the-" He never finished because he was shoved into the bag. They threw him out the window and followed out, leaving a note, which the wind blew from the desk to the floor.

In the morning...

Everyone was woken up by Donald's surprised squawk. "Donald it's too early." Sora said still sleepily as he approached him. Donald was standing in Roxas' room doorway struck with surprise.

They all looked in his room to see it ransacked a bit, the bed was a mess, and the window was opened. "Who would kidnap him?" Donald asked as they went in. "He's usually shy and quiet."

HTSora saw something white on the floor and picked it up. It was an envelope, and when he opened it and took the letter out, he immediately gave it to Sora. He took it and immediately read it.

_'Sora,'_

_'If you ever want to see your precious blond, surrender the Keyblade and I'll give him to you. If you refuse then your precious blond will be turned into a Heartless and will serve under me forever!'_

He shook in fear and anger after he read it. He was scared that Roxas was going to be turned into a Heartless, and in anger because she called Roxas precious to him, although he did protect him many times after his revival, he was a friend.

'That stuff also means that he is precious to me.' He thought as he remembered everything he did to protect him after his revival. Then he blushed profusely as he remembered when Roxas tried to speak to him, but the only that came out was a small squeak after he blushed and turned around.

"Where could he be?" Goofy asked as Sora came back from memories. "Lets ask Santa and Rox," HTSora asked, still next to the window. "Maybe they'll know where this person took him."

At Christmas Town...

They came to the town square and saw CTRoxas and Santa sprawled out on the snow. "Roxas!" HTSora shouted as he ran to his boyfriend. "Sandy are you okay?" Jack asked as he and Sora helped him up.

"A woman in black attire appeared in green flames and summoned these black, yellow-eyed creatures and threw us out of our home!" Santa said as he sat up. "The Heartless!" Sora shouted angrily.

They went through the house to the workshop until they saw the Boogie Kids(I'm gonna call them that instead of boys) shaking behind a chair. "What happened?" Donald asked them. "That old hag summoned these creatures to get us out!" Shock shouted in fear.

"Then there was some noise behind the door and your treasure was shouting-" "Quit calling him that!" Sora shouted, cutting Lock off. "Anyway, there was a thud and everything was silent." Lock finished.

"Lets get him out of there!" Jack shouted as they went to the workshop.

_'Hold on Roxas,'_ Sora thought to him. _'I'm coming.'_

* * *

Some clues for who wants Sora and Roxas to be separated. It's a girl in a black attire and appears and disappears in green flames. The ones who get it right will be announced in the next chapter!


End file.
